YuGiOh5D's:Duel Terminal
by YugixMutou
Summary: please Check out my new fic Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's:The Soul of a Duelist. to all readers of that story chapter 6 will be up tomorrow.
1. Mutou Fumio!

Welcome everyone to my fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal! I originally created the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Dragon Awakened fic with the same intent as this one, but I wanted to go in a new direction, so I created this fic to replace it.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal Intro: This story takes place seventeen years after the events of Fudo Yusei and company. Neo Domino has gotten much more futuristic looking, and has become a major tourist attraction, gaining the most tourism during the annual Kaiba Corporation Fortune Cup Tournament. Riding Duels are just as popular as they were seventeen years ago, and grow more and more popular as the days go by. The protagonist of the story is a seventeen-year-old boy named Muotu Fumio, the grandson of Mutou Yugi.

Muotu Fumio is an extremely gifted young man when it comes to Dueling because of his genius-style of playing. He recently attended the Duel Academia and graduated with high marks out of the Obilisk Blue Dorm. What new challenges await Fumio and the rest of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal?

Duel 01: Mutou Fumio!

The sun shone brightly down upon the futuristic city known to all the world as Neo Domino. As was to be expected from such a prosperous city, its inhabitants were abuzz with activity: at several locations near the very heart of Neo Domino, you could see some of the locals taking part in Duels, participating in many different sports, or just simply lying back and enjoying the calm atmosphere of the day.

"So how does it feel to be back in Neo Domino Fumio?" asked a young man with blond hair that was structured into two large fringes in front of his ears and hazel eyes. The blond-haired boy wore a white and blue denim shirt with blue denim jeans and black and green sneakers.

"Well…it feels good," Fumio replied. He stood at about 6'1" and had black hair with red and gold highlights and black eyes. The upper layer of his hair points upward while the lower layer points down. Fumio wore an unbuttoned Osiris Red jacket over a black shirt. His lower body consisted of black jeans, with two Deck Boxes strapped to it, one on the left and the other on the right, and red motorcycle boots. He also wore a standard Duel-Disk on his left arm.

"Duel Academia must have been pretty cool," added in a girl of about 5'10". She had blond hair sporadically arranged, with a large portion of it trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She wore a black tank top and a short pink skirt.

"You bet; I met plenty of good duelists there and even made a couple of friends," Fumio responded as he turned slightly to look at his friends, who where trailing behind him.

"Man, I wish I was into Duel Monsters like Fumio and Kazuki!" exclaimed a young man who at about 6'2". He had black hair that pointed downward in many directions and trailed a little down his back. He wore a red vest with a black t-shirt under it and black jeans.

"You'll never be as good as anyone, Shoji, you suck at Duel Monsters!" Kazuki laughed mockingly and wrapped his arm around the other boy.

As the four teens continued to walk though the city, they noticed a crowd of people standing around watching something. Curious, they pushed their way through the crowd to see what was going on.

"You're about to feel the wrath of my Black Luster Soldier (Level Eight/3000/2500)!" bellowed a man dressed in typical biker clothing. He gestured to his blue-armored warrior, who flew forward at startling speed.  
"Go, my warrior! Attack him directly with Chaos Blade!" the orange-haired Duelist grinned in delight as he watched his monster slice his opponent through the chest. "You lose! And that's another victory to me!"

The winner of the Duel laughed and pointed at the crowd. "Who can stand up to the next King of Games?!"

"Wow, Chaser might be able to beat the King!" "Yeah, I bet he's the best Duelist in all of Neo Domino!" "He could cream the King for sure!" Fumio turned curiously in the direction that the voices had come from. (King?)

"Hey, you! In the red jacket!"

Fumio started; was Chaser was talking to him?

"You talking about me?" Fumio asked as he pointed to himself, looking confused

"Yeah I'm talking to you! You're the only one with a dumb Osiris Red jacket!" Chaser said mockingly. He pointed at Fumio and laughed loudly, the rest of the audience following his lead. "What a weak Duelist! Only the lowest of the low are admitted into Osiris Red!"

"Hey! All you guys stop laughing or I'll kick all your asses!" Kazuki shouted, balling up his fist and pointing at everyone in the crowd.

"Don't worry about them Kazuki; I'll shut them and this guy up for good." Fumio said boldly, pushing him back. Without taking his eyes off of Chaser, Fumio took one of his Decks out of its case and placed it into his Duel-Disk.

"So, you're really going to take on the future King, huh?" Chaser asked disbelievingly as he watched Fumio make his way to the middle of the crowd.

"We'll see if you're going to become the future King." Fumio said coldly. His Duel-Disk lit up and activated with a whir.

"You're stepping into a King's castle now!" Chaser laughed as he activated his Duel-Disk.

"DUEL!"

(Fumio: 4000/Chaser: 4000)

"I'll take the first move." Chaser declared as he drew a card from his Deck.

"I summon to the field my Giant Orc (Level Four/2200/0) in attack mode!" Chaser yelled as he slapped a card onto his Disk. Almost immediately, the towering gray ogre appeared, clutching a large bone like a club.

"Then I set one card face down and end my turn." Two brown-backed cards shimmered into existence I front of him.

"Now it's my move!" Fumio announced as he drew a card from his Deck.

"I summon my Tuner Monster Junk Synchron (Level Three/Tuner/1300/500) in defense mode." A golden armored mechanical-looking monster appeared on Fumio's side of the field in a burst of light, quickly shifting to a dark blue color.  
"Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Fumio stated as he placed two cards in his spell/trap slot.

"That all you got tough guy? You'll never beat me throwing out weaklings like that!" Chaser mocked him as he drew a card from his Deck. He looked over at Fumio's side of the field and smirked.

"I'm going to summon my Mezuki (Level Four/1700/800) in attack mode!" said Chaser as he placed his the card on his Disk. A bipedal horse wielding a double-ended battle axe appeared, snarling at Fumio.

" Now I'm going to have my Mezuki attack your Junk Synchron!" Mezuki jumped into the air with a loud neigh, coming down fast on Fumio's monster.

Just before Chaser's monster could finish his attack, one of Fumio's cards flipped face-up.

"Not so fast! I activate my facedown Trap Card, Totem Pole!" A large totem pole appeared in a burst of fire. The middle face blasted off from the rest of the figurine and dove in front of Junk Synchron, taking the blow and exploding into pixels.

"This card allows me to negate the attack of one of my opponent's monsters, but once I use this effect three times this card is destroyed!" Fumio explained.

Chaser grumbled, "No wonder you played such a weak monster…fine, I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Fumio drew. "Now I summon my Electromagnetic Turtle (Level Four/0/1800) in attack mode." In a flash of blue lightning, a large, mechanical turtle appeared of Fumio's side of the field, crackling with electricity.

_"Why in the world would he play a monster with zero attack points in attack mode?"_ thought Chaser as he looked at Fumio's Electromagnetic Turtle.

"Now I tune my Level 3 Tuner Monster Junk Synchron to my Level 4 Electromagnetic Turtle to Synchro summon my ace in the hole!" Fumio announced, smirking.

As if in response to his words, Junk Synchron revved up its boosters. Its body began to glow with a golden light as it and the Electromagnetic Turtle leapt into a swirling vortex. A green light washed over the field, blinding the entire audience. Fumio's voice broke through the light.

"The clustering stars have called forth a new power! Come to me, Junk Archer (2300/1300)!"

_"So that's what he was planning!"_ Chaser thought, his eyes widening as the green light began to die down.

"Now the real game begins, 'cause now I activate my Junk Archer's special ability!" Fumio shouted, pointing a finger at his opponent's side of the field. "Once per turn, my Junk Archer allows me to remove one monster my opponent controls from the game until the End Phase of the turn!"

Chaser looked like he was going to wet himself. "H-hold on a second!!"

"No chance! Junk Archer! Remove his Giant Orc from the game! Dimension Shot!" Fumio commanded.

Junk Archer let loose a laser arrow from it's bow and removed Giant Orc from the game.

"Now Junk Archer, attack his Mezuki! Scrap Arrow!" yelled Fumio as he watched his Junk Archer destroy Chaser's Mezuki with a laser beam version of an arrow.

(Fumio: 4000/Chaser: 2900)

"Wait a minute, you must be cheating! How did I loose all those life points?!" Chaser demanded as he glanced at his Life Point counter; more damage had been dealt to him then there should have been.

"When my Junk Archer attacked, I activated my facedown card, Synchro Blast. This trap allows me to deal 500 points of damage to you when one of my Synchro Monsters attacked a monster on your side of the field." Fumio explained, holding up his Synchro Blast Trap Card.

"Now I place two cards down and end my turn."

As Chaser drew a card from his Deck, he glared at Fumio long and hard. _"Damn this guy is giving me a run for my money!"_

He glanced at the card he drew, and grinned inwardly. _"He's in for it now!"_ "Since it's my turn my Giant Orc returns to my side of the field." said Chaser as his monster reappeared in a flash of light.

"Now I play the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back my Mezuki from the Graveyard in attack mode!" shouted Chaser as he placed the spell card into the spell/trap card slot. The familiar blue ankh appeared high above his head, and his monster suddenly materialized with a loud neigh.

"Now, I release my Giant Orc and my Mezuki to Advance Summon my Red Ogre (Level 7/2800/2100) in attack mode!" Chaser's two monsters disappeared, and with a boar-like bellow, Chaser's newest monster appeared, bashing its spiked club into its open palm.

"Wow, now this Duel is done, Chaser's got his ace card out!" said a boy with spiky green hair. He wore a long sleeve purple collared shirt with the collars sticking out.

_"Come on Fumio, you can beat this asshole!"_ Kazuki thought as he turned his sights to his jacket-wearing friend.

"Now I'm going to use my Red Ogre's effect!" Chaser said loudly. "See, when my Ogre is Normal Summoned, its effect allows me to send any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard to return as many cards on either players' side of the field to their hand equal to that same amount. And since I have exactly the same amount of cards in my hand as you have on the field, I'd say this duel is about to take a turn for the worst!" Chaser explained with a laugh.

Fumio smirked. "I'm sorry to rain on your parade, but I activate my face down card, Skill Drain! See, by paying 1000 of my Life Points I can negate the effects of every Effect Monster on the field."

(Fumio: 3000/Chaser: 2900)

_"This can't be…everything I throw at this second-rate Duelist he always has a way to counter it…"_ Chaser thought incredulously; his eyes were glued to Fumio's grinning face.

Chaser found himself shrieking in fury. "I'm still going to wipe your Life Points clean, you bastard! Red Ogre, attack his Junk Archer and send it to hell!" yelled Chaser as he watched his strongest monster charge towards his opponent's monster.

"Don't forget about my Totem Pole Trap Card, it allows me to negate one of your attacks," Fumio said calmly, watching a piece of the totem pole fly in front of his monster and protect it from Red Ogre's attack.

_"Dammit! He stopped me AGAIN! I swear, if I lose this Duel, I'll make sure I make his life a living hell next time we meet!" _Thought Chaser as he clinched his teeth together causing veins to begin pulsing on his forehead.

"I end my turn…" Chaser said darkly.

As Fumio drew a card from his Deck, he looked Chaser right in the eye. "You must have thought since I have this Osiris Red jacket, I graduated the academia as an Osiris Red student." He snapped the card off his Deck. "But you couldn't be more wrong. I was one of the best duelist at Duel Academia and graduated out of the Obelisk Blue dorm. I wear this Osiris Red jacket as a symbol of unity. And now you' will pay for your mistake." an image of him and his three friends Kazuki, Shoji and Masuyo appeared in his mind's eye.

"I activate my Spell Card Heavy Storm to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!" Fumio said. A large gust of wind destroyed all the Spell and Trap Cards on both duelists' fields.

"Now I choose to activate Junk Archer's special ability and remove your Red Ogre from the field. Junk Archer, go, remove Red Ogre from the field with Dimension Shot!" And with those words, Junk Archer shot a laser arrow at Red Ogre, removing it from the game.

"Now I summon my Evoltector Chevalier (Warrior/Gemini/Level 4/1900/900) in attack mode! Now, since you have no monsters on the field, I'll attack you with my Evoltector Chevalier! Go, Burning Fist!" Fumio cried. Evoltector Chevalier jumped into the sky and came crashing down on Chaser with a flaming fist.

(Fumio: 3000/Chaser: 1000)

Fumio pointed directly at Chaser. "All systems go! I attack you directly again with my Junk Archer! Scrap Arrow!" and with those words Junk Archer shoot an arrow at Chaser, forcing him to his knees, and bringing the Duel to its end.

(Fumio: 3000/Chaser: 0)

The audience watched in shock. Chaser had been defeated! People began to whisper: "Man, that dude totally owned Chaser!" "Chasers not so great after all huh?" "You said it!"

Hearing this, Chaser's temper rose. Enraged, he yelled out to Fumio, "Just who the Hell are you?!" These words caught Fumio's attention as he began to walk away.

"My name is Mutou Fumio. Don't forget it." Fumio walked back into the crowd, never once looking back at his defeated opponent.

_"Mutou Fumio…I promise next time we meet, I will bring you so much pain!"_

---

"My name is Mutou Fumio. Don't forget it!" Kazuki mimicked playfully, acting out Fumio's duel with Chaser a few minutes prior.

"I guess I did overdo it…" said Fumio as he laughed, scratching the side of his head.

"Man, Fumio, your D-Wheel is awesome!" Shoji exclaimed, running his hands along it.

"Well, I worked pretty hard on the D-Wheel." Fumio replied, placing his black helmet over his head.

As Fumio mounted his D-Wheel and began to start up the engine, he called over his shoulder, "I'll see you guys later, I'm going to take this baby for a spin!"

"See you later Fumio!" Masuyo shouted. As she waved goodbye, Fumio rode off into the city, the setting sun cast a golden glow.

----

And thus that concludes this chapter hope you enjoyed it and will please REVIEW.

Mutou Fumio - The seventeen-year-old protagonist of the story. He is the grandson of Mutou Yugi and Mazaki Anzu (Tea Gardner). He recently graduated from Duel Academia as an Oblisk Blue student, but wears the Slifer Red student clothing because it to him represents unity. He uses the Synchron monster archetype (similar to use Yusei), but he does not use Junk Warrior; instead, Junk Archer is his ace card. He also uses the new Gemini/Warrior cards from the Warrior's Strike Structure Deck. His D-Wheel is a hybrid that looks very similar to Crow's Black Bird, except his has red and golden highlights. Fumio's D-Wheel cannot fly. His personality is much like Jaden's and Yami Yugi's because he is a free spirit who at times can be extremely serious.

Jonouchi Kazuki - The blond-haired friend of Mutou Fumio who is just a year older. Kazuki is the grandson of Jonouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler) and Kujaku Mai (Mai Valentine). Kazuki is a street warrior, meaning he's always looking for a good fight. Kazuki truly believes in the bond of friendships and will do anything to protect it. Kazuki's Deck consists of monsters to bring out his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Unlike Fumio he is not a D-Wheeler. He and his Grandpa Katsuya are very similar in personality.

Honda Shoji - Fumio's eighteen-year-old friend and the grandson of Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor). Shoji doesn't Duel, but instead serves as a supporter for both Kazuki and Fumio.

Jonouchi Masuyo - Kazuki's seventeen-year-old sister. Masuyo is often found supporting and cheering on Fumio, even if he is going up against her own brother. Masuyo doesn't Duel and has a job at the Hot Dog Shack inside of the Duel Staduim.


	2. A duel with the King!

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back for the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal! As always, I hope you read and review my fic.

**Duel 02: A Duel with the King!**

At the Kaiba Corporation Duel Stadium, spectators were cheering wildly as two Duelists lined up at the starting line. The audience roared their approval for their respective D-Wheelers, waving several signs  
and banners. Scantily-dressed cheerleaders followed the audiences' lead, twirling and shouting their support to the "King." The Master of Ceremonies stepped up into his box, taking in the entire stadium at a  
glance. He smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of his bright pink suit; it was time to begin. Raising his mike to his lips, he said the words that always sent the audience into a frenzy:

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!!"

The MC gave a wide smirk and slammed his foot down on the edge of the box. "Now, for today's main Riding Duel! The King of D-Wheelers-!" The MC was cut off by a tumultuous amount of noise. The  
audience cheered and applauded their King, who raised an arm in acknowledgement. The MC grinned. "The King of D-Wheelers will face-off against his newest challenger: Takahashi Horo! Can he defeat the  
King?!"

MC turned his attention now to the two D-Wheelers. "The time's come to cast some magic on the field! King and Challenger, set the Field Magic Speed World on!" Both players complied; they each pressed  
a single button just under their Duel-Status Screens, activating the Solid Vision technology and Auto-Pilot. It was time.

In a sudden burst of energy, the sky overhead turned from an ocean blue to a startling violet. "The field has been dominated by Speed World!" MC continued. "D-Wheelers, please standby for the starting signal!"

The King raised his fist and stared at his "people". "This lowly peasant dares to challenge the King?!" The King looked to be about eighteen. He rode a silver D-Wheel that resembled a custom Harley Chopper. "Very well! If that is his wish, I have no choice but to obliterate him from my castle!"

A holographic stoplight appeared before the two Duelists, halting all speech, even the King's. The MC cut in for the final time. "The starter appears and gives the red signal! Okay, Duelists, start your engines!"

"_RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!_

**(King: 4000/Speed Counters: 0/Horo: 4000/Speed Counters: 0)**

"The King will make the first move," he announced as he swiftly drew a card from his Deck. He studied his hand for less than a minute before selecting a card. "I summon Dragunity - Tribal (Level One/500/300), in defense mode!" the King announced loudly. A large portal opened up on his right and a four-winged, black and gold armored creature appeared, flapping its wings to keep up.

"Now for my monster's effect! When my Dragunity - Tribunal is summoned normally, I may send one Level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my Deck to my Graveyard!" the King selected his chosen card and slipped it into his discard slot. "I place two cards facedown-" two brown-backed cards appeared on either side of him. "-and end my turn."

**(King: 4000/Speed Counters: 1/Horo: 4000/Speed Counters: 1)**

"Now it's my move!" said Horo. He rode a blue and black D-Wheel that resembled a standard sport bike and wore a blue jumpsuit. "I'm going to play my Axe Raider (Level Four/1700/1150) in attack mode!" a caped red-and-gold armored warrior appeared, swinging a massive double-bladed axe. "Attack his monster! Axe Slam Attack!" with a loud battle cry, the Axe Raider jumped into the air, bringing its golden sword down on the King's monster.

The King smirked and thrust out his left arm. "Not so fast! Reverse card open, Change Destiny!" as the King revealed his Trap Card, two doors, one red and one blue, appeared above the field. "With the effect of my Change Destiny Trap Card, I can negate the attack of one of your monsters!" a shimmering barrier stopped Axe Raider's attack, pushing it back to Horo's side of the field.

"My Trap also comes with a second effect! You must choose to either inflict damage to my Life Points equal to half of the attack of your monster, or increase your Life Points by double that amount!"

Horo smirked viciously. "My choice should be obvious...I choose the first effect!"

A dark red light enveloped the silver D-Wheeler, sapping his Life Points. The King grunted and his D-Wheel jerked slightly, but he was otherwise undeterred.

(_Heh! What a stupid move! And they call this kid the King?! What a joke!_) Horo selected a card from his hand and placed it in his spell/trap card slot. "I'll end my turn by placing one card facedown! Bring on your monsters!"

**(King: 3150/Speed Counters: 2/Horo: 4000/ Speed Counters: 2)**

The King made a sweeping draw. "It's time to kick this game into overdrive!" he stated, thrusting his D-Wheel's handle. He accelerated past his opponent at blinding speed. (_It is time for my Demon's show..._)

"I summon the Level 4 Tuner Monster Debris Dragon (Level Four/1000/2000)!" The King announced, turning his D-Wheel around and beginning to ride in reverse. Debris Dragon, a small silvery creature with  
a prominent snout, appeared on the King's side of the field and let out a sharp cry.

"My Debris Dragon's effect now activates! When it is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one monster with an attack power of 500 or less to my field from my Graveyard!" Debris Dragon began to  
glow with a bright green light. "If you recall, I discarded a card in the beginning of the Duel thanks to the effect of my Dragunity - Tribul!" A form made of sparkling dust began to form on the King's field.

"Be revived! Dragunity - Phalanx (Level Two/500/1100)!" A tiny blue golden-armored dragon shot through the star dust.

"Now, let the power of the King begin!" the King thrust his arm into the air, the crowd going wild. "Trap card, open! Dragon's Descent!" A card in the King's hand began to glow as he explained his newest  
card's effect.

"By the power of my Trap Card, I can now Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Dragon monster from my hand!" the King quickly selected a card from his hand and slapped it onto his Disk. "I summon  
Dragunity - Black-Spear (Level Three/1000/1000)!" Flying out of a wide portal was a black-armored dragon with a face shaped like a spearhead. The King selected yet another card in his hand and jammed  
it into his spell/trap card slot.

"Go, Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" An angel dressed in a light blue robe materialized beside the D-Wheeler. She sprinkled green dust over his Deck, and vanished in a shower of sparks. "This card allows me to draw two cards, provided I discard one card as a cost." He discarded his chosen card...and smirked.

"I activate the effect of my Dragunity - Black-Spear! It allows me to revive one Level Four or lower Winged-Beast monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn, Dragunity - Dux!" In a violent gust of wind a falcon-headed warrior appeared high above the field.

Horo gaped at his opponent in terror, sweat trickling down from his brow. (_Im-impossible! In just one turn, __he summoned all those monsters! He really is…a King!_)

The King began to laugh. "This is the end for you!" The King narrowed his eyes, suddenly adopting a serious expression. "Tuning Debris Dragon together with my Dragunity - Black-Spear and Dragunity -  
Tribul!" Debris Dragon began to glow with a golden light. It and the King's other chosen monsters jumped into a swirling vortex. An emerald green light washed over the field, blinding everyone present. The King's voice broke through the light; it had taken on a soft, even philosophical, tone.

"From the ashes of the fire, a new force shall awaken.  
Spread your wings and envelop the whole world in your never-ceasing anger.  
Synchro Summon! Appear now! Mirror of my soul! Red Demon's Dragon!"

------

(_Man, this D-Wheel is riding better than ever!_) Fumio thought, excited, as he rode his black D-Wheel further and further into the city.

Fumio rode his D-Wheel at top speed through the semi-crowded city with almost reckless abandon. People watched in slight awe as he performed wheelies and turned corners sharply, just as pro-motorcyclists would do.

As Fumio shot forward to the catch the light, he was momentarily startled when a limo pull up from seemingly out of nowhere, blocking his path.

In a quick action, Fumio jerked upward, his D-Wheel soaring over the limo. The front tire of his D-Wheel hit the ground first, bringing Fumio to a bumpy and rather unpleasant stop.

Wanting to make sure whoever was in the limo was unharmed, Fumio dismounted his D-Wheel and rushed over.

The door of the limo opened; a man wearing a black suit with long black hair clipped into a ponytail jumped out, a worried look etched onto his face.

"Are you okay?" Fumio inquired, checking him over.

"I am fine, dear boy, it is you I am worried about," said the mysterious man politely, placing an arm on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Fumio responded, pulling the other man's hand off his shoulder. "Just who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Chevolsky Sol. I am the Vice President of Kaiba Corporation." he explained. "I must confess that I have been searching for you, to extend to you an invitation to the Fortune Cup Tournament taking place two days from now." Sol withdrew an envelope from the inside of his suit and handed it to Fumio.

"Why are you inviting me to this tournament?" Fumio had only been back in town for a day; what could he have done to be presented with an invitation to such a high-class tournament?

"You see Mr. Mutou, only the best of the best in all of Neo Domino are allowed to compete in the Fortune Cup. Each and every Duelist selected is a Duelist who has not only incredible shown power and skill at the game, but also passion. I believe that only Duelists who are capable of this are worthy to face off against our King," explained Sol.

"And you think I'm one of these "Great Duelists"?" Fumio asked skeptically.

"Quite so," stated Sol. He began walking back to his limo.

"Wait! Who is he? Who is the King?" Fumio asked suddenly, gaining Sol's attention.

"The King is Kaiba Takashi, the grandson of Kaiba Seto," Sol answered, climbing back into his limo. Before he closed the door, he gave Fumio one last message. "I do hope you enter; it would make for an interesting match. The grandson of Mutou Yugi versus the grandson of Kaiba Seto. I'm sure people would kill to see that." After saying those words, Sol flashed Fumio a grin that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

As he drove off, Fumio remained rooted to the spot. (_I don't trust that guy…but the only way I can find out what he's planning is if I enter this tournament._)

------

A/N: What is Chevolsky Sol up to? Will Fumio accept the invitation to the Fortune Cup? Find out in the next chapter! Duel 03: Journey to the King Begins!

Kaiba Takashi: An eighteen-year-old-boy, and the second protagonist of the story. Takashi is known throughout the world as the King Of Games. Takashi is one of the richest people in the world, and the grandson of former champion Kaiba Seto. Takashi wears a biker outfit similar to Mukuro Enjo/Hunter Pace, the only difference being that he wears a silver overcoat over his suit. Takashi uses a Dragon-type deck which consists of the Dragunity Archetype cards released in the Duel Terminal; however, Takashi's ace card is his Red Demon's Dragon (Red Dragon Archfiend). He has the mannerisms of Jack Atlus and Hell Kaiser in the sense that he does not care for his opponents or their feelings.

Chevolsky Sol: The thirty-four-year-old Vice President of KaibaCorp. Under the orders of Kaiba Seto himself, he always keeps an eye on his smart, yet reckless grandson Kaiba Takashi. Sol's goals and motives are currently unknown, but Kaiba insists that Sol is always up to something

--------

That concludes this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will review. Until next chapter! Later!


	3. Journey to the King!

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back for the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal! As always, I hope you read and **review** my fic.

Duel 03: Journey to the King!

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal:

"Wait! Who is he? Who is the King?" Fumio asked suddenly, gaining Sol's attention.

"The King is Kaiba Takashi, the grandson of Kaiba Seto," Sol answered, climbing back into his limo. Before he closed the door, he gave Fumio one last message. "I do hope you enter; it would make for an interesting match. The grandson of Mutou Yugi versus the grandson of Kaiba Seto. I'm sure people would kill to see that." After saying those words, Sol flashed Fumio a grin that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

As he drove off, Fumio remained rooted to the spot. (_I don't trust that guy…but the only way I can find out what he's planning is if I enter this tournament._)

Fumio and his friends crowded around a large table outside the local card shop, discussing Fumio's unsettling encounter with Chevolsky Sol.

"You got invited to the Fortune Cup?!" Kazuki all but yelled, snatching the invitation out of his friend's hands.

Fumio nodded. "Like I said, Sol gave it to me yesterday after I almost totaled his limo with my D-Wheel."

Masuyo tilted her head to the side. "So, Fumio, are you going to enter?" she placed her hand on top of Fumio's, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Fumio shrugged. "I don't know; there's something about that guy that I don't trust." and with that he rose from his seat, strapping his Duel-Disk onto his left arm. Kazuki shot up after him, fire burning in his eyes.

"Hang on a minute Fumio! You just gotta enter that tournament, dude! You're being offered a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and you can't just throw it away just like that! I mean...think about it! You could become the King!" Fumio's eyes widened in surprise. He stared at Kazuki for a long time...and then he smirked.

"You're right. I'm going to enter this tournament to prove my own skills Maybe you're right; maybe I could become the King." Kazuki smirked back and slipped on his own Duel-Disk.

"There's the Fumio I know! Remember, dude, your friends are right behind you, and to prove it, I'm going to Duel you to help boost your skills!" Kazuki promised, activating his Disk. Fumio did the same, shoving his cards into the appropriate slot.

"DUEL!"

------

"Boss, are you going to enter the Fortune Cup?" The voice came from a boy with spiky purple hair. He had a jagged criminal marker going down the left said of his face. He stared curiously at an indistinct form sitting on a large row of boxes.

"To get a shot at the King...I'll do anything," 'Boss' responded confidently. He leaned forward slightly, coming into the light. The Boss had hazel eyes and wore a brown leather jacket and jeans. He sported elbow and knee pads that were snow-white in color, and had wild brown hair. A criminal marker ran down his left eye.

(_Ha...when I defeat the King, I'll get so many endorsements that I'll be filthy-stinkin' rich!_) thought the brown-haired boy as he pulled a card out of his Deck Box.

Masaru Jun glanced down at his card. It depicted a bulky warrior in ghost-gray armor, draped in a dark red cloak and wielding a mighty double-bladed broadsword. (_I swear, by the power of my XX-Saber Gatmuz, I will crush the King._)

------

"Big sis Hanako, are you going to enter the tournament?" asked a boy around the age of eight. He had short black hair and was wrapped in a white ceremonial robe with a light blue trim.

The young woman referred to as Hanako had long black hair elaborately arranged in a flowing ponytail, with the bangs closest to her face positioned on the outermost edges of her head. Just like her brother, she wore a blue-trimmed white robe.

"It would seem that I don't have any choice in the matter," Hanako responded. A glowing birthmark in the shape of a claw appeared on her arm.

------

"Junko, the time is coming," said a soft voice. A girl around the age of sixteen with short blue hair with two long bangs that came just a few inches shy of her cheeks nodded. She wore a long-sleeved white jacket over a short-sleeved purple shirt and skirt.

------

Kaiba Takashi gazed down at Neo Domino from his throne, a bored expression on his face. He turned his gaze to Sol, who had just walked in. "What is it?"

"Sorry to intrude on you your Majesty, but I saw it fit to inform you that all of the participants of the Fortune Cup have been selected." Sol bowed to Takashi as if he were a real king.

"I swear on my Red Demon's Dragon, if these Duelists end up being a complete waste of my time, I will have you fired." the King said coldly.

Sol grinned evilly. "I assure you my King...these Duelists are just as gifted as you are."

------

"Fumio, you're gonna wipe the floor with that King!" Kazuki complimented, shaking his hand.

"Yeah! The journey to the King begins!" Masuyo shouted dramatically.

------

Masaru Jun: A seventeen-year-old main character. Jun is a misguided youth who steals cards, Duel-Disks, and D-Wheels from unsuspecting Duelists. He is the leader of the bandit Dueling gang known as "The Masaru Clan." Jun has been arrested and sent to the Facility for his involvement in trying to steal the King's D-Wheel. Jun uses the XX-Saber sub-archetype cards to support his X-Sabers. Just like Kaiba Takashi and Mutou Fumio, Jun is a D-Wheeler. Jun is similar in mannerisms to Crow and Manjoume Jun (Chazz Princeton).

Akira Hanako: A seventeen-year-old main character. Hanako, along with her eight-year-old brother, are orphans in the Satellite orphanage. At the age of nine Hanako's parents died, leaving her and her new-born brother alone in the world. Having nowhere to go, Hanako and her brother Kuro were forced to live in a poor orphanage. Hanako has a mysterious birthmark in the shape of a claw on her arm, leading the rest of the children at the orphanage to think of her as a Savior. Hanako has entered many underground tournaments in the hopes that she can earn money to make the orphanage a better place. Her ace card is spoken of in fear by past opponents, and as a result, very few ever challenge her to a Duel. Is similar in mannerisms to Izayoi Aki.

Junko: A sixteen-year-old main character. At the age of five Junko began experiencing strange abilities which allowed her to communicate with Duel Monster spirits. However, unlike Ruka, Junko cannot see the spirits or travel into their realm.

Thanks for reading this chapter of, YuGiOh5Ds: Duel Terminal!. As always I hope you enjoyed, and will REVIEW once your finshed reading.


	4. The Fortune Cup begins! Jun VS Saburo

A/N: Hey everyone! Back with the fourth chapter of YuGiOh5Ds:Duel Terminal. As always I hope you read and **REVIEW **and enjoy.

Duel 04: Fortune Cup begins! Masaru Jun VS Shigeru Saburo

The sun shone bright throughout Neo Domino, as it always did. Today, all the attention was focused on the Duel Stadium, as it was the start of the Fortune Cup. Fireworks flew through the sky in celebration of the opening ceremony.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN!!"

The MC gave a wide smirk, holding his microphone closer to his lips. " Today is the start of the Fortune Cup tournament!" and with those words the crowd began chearing in an uproar.

(Wow! Some of these Duelists look pretty tough!) tuning out the MC, Fumio took a glance at the other seven competitors. Fumio wore a new outfit, this one resembling the same outfit Mutou Yugi wore in Battle City.

"Fumio? Is that you?" a familiar voiced asked. Fumio turned quickly to confirm who he thought it was.

"Fumio it is you! Long time no see!" said a boy around 6'3". The other boy wore an Obelisk Blue jacket with brown jeans and brown motorcycle boots. His hair was black, neatly arranged, with most of it flushed back, except for two bangs that where hanging down the side of his face. He also wore a standard Duel-Disk on his right arm.

"Saburo, I can't believe it's really you!" Fumio stated as he and Saburo gave each other friendly fist bumps.

"Yeah dude, I can't believe it either! I haven't seen you since our graduation duel back at the Academia!" Saburo said, thinking back to his and Fumio's Riding Duel back at the new and approved Duel Stadium back at the Academia.

The two's reunion was cut short when the MC loudly continued. "Now it's time for the King to show himself!" and with those words the spectators watched as a silver, chopper-style D-Wheel sored over the MC.

As the King landed safely on the ground, the people in the stands begin screaming his name. "Kaiba....Kaiba...Kaiba!"

The King took off his silver helmet and reveled his brown hair that was sectioned into three layers, and his startling blue eyes. The crowd got even wilder as he dismounted from his D-Wheel and took the microphone from MC.

All eight Duelists turned to the King. Some were amazed, as this was the first time they got to see the King in person.

(_What the hell, my arm is starting to hurt!_) Jun thought as his right forearm started throbbing.

(_What is this pain that has come over me?_) Fumio thought, startled, as his right forearm began to pulsate.

Seeing that Fumio had doubled over in pain, Saburo helped him up and then asked "What's going on dude, are you alright?!"

A few moments passed before Fumio nodded and began to stand up straight on his own.

"What's going on with Fumio?" Masyuo asked worriedly, turning to her brother for an explanation.

"I don't know, I've never seen Fumio do that before..." replied Kazuki, who looked just as concerned.

As the King finished giving his speech, he hopped back on his D-Wheel and exited the main stadium, leaving the other eight Duelists behind.

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I PRESENT TO YOU THE MATCH-UPS FOR THE FIRST ROUND!!" yelled the MC, stomping his foot down and pointing his index finger in the air.

A large holographic screen appeared above his head and showed the first round parings for the tournament.

In the first round, it was Masaru Jun versus Shigeru Saburo, Mutou Fumio versus Naoki Emi, Akira Hanako versus The Illusionist, and Junko versus Vampire Lord. The Duelists and the crowd took several moments to examine who was dueling whom.

"Don't be alarmed little girl, you'll make a nice sacrifice to my master," A tall man wearing a black cloak with a hood covering his face told her. He seemed to pop up out of nowhere and appeared in front of Junko, startling her and causing her to fall to the ground in fear.

"Duelists, as you know, the Fortune Cup rules have changed over the years. The first three rounds will be ground duels, while the final round versus the King will be a duel of your choice!" announced MC as he pointed to the competitors, gaining their attention.

"So, all Duelists except Masaru Jun and Shigeru Saburo should head to the participant holding area in the east wing" MC explained, gesturing to the east exit of the main arena.

As the six Duelists began exiting the main arena, Fumio gave Saburo a nod, as if to wish her good luck.

Both Jun and Saburo walked on stage, standing far apart from each other with the MC in the middle.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET'S BEGIN WITH THE FIRST MATCH! MASARU JUN VS SHIGERU SABURO!" MC screamed. The crowd let out a roar of approval.

Both Duelists gave each other cold stares as they placed their Decks in the appropriate slot of there Duel-Disk and waited for the starting signal.

Seeing that both Duelists were now ready, MC yelled out "Duel!" And with those words both Duelists activated their Duel-Disks and the match began.

**(Jun: 4000/Saburo: 4000)**

"I'll start this match off," Jun said calmy as he drew a card from his Deck. "Now I summon my X-Saber Passiul (Level TwoWarrior/Tuner/100/0) in defense mode." said Jun as he placed his monster card on his Duel-Disk. A wild-haired old man in blue and gold armor appeared on the field, holding up a shining broadsword in front of his body.

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn," Jun stated as he placed two cards in the spell/trap card slot. He crossed his arms, signaling that his turn was done.

"My move!" Saburo exclaimed, drawing a card from his Deck. It took less then a few seconds for him to examine his hand.

"I summon my Blackwing -Sirocco of Dawn (Level 5/Wingd Beast2000/900) in attack mode!" announced Saburo as he slapped his monster card on the appropriate spot of the Duel-Disk. A man in a blue- feathered headdress appeared in a gust of wind, flapping its wings.

"What?! Hey, that's a five star monster, you didn't release any monsters to summon that! You're cheating!" yelled Jun, pointing accusingly at Saburo.

"You're wrong, idiot. My Sirocco of Dawn's special ability allows me to special summon him if there are monsters on my opponent's field and none on mine," explained Saburo as a evil smirk appeared on his face causing sweat to fall down Jun's face. "That's not all, now I special summon my Blackwing - Bora the Spear (Level Four/1700/800) in attack mode" said Saburo as he watched his monster appear on the field. Another man in a feathered headdress appeared in a similar manner to Sirocco of Dawn, brandishing a black spiraling spear.

"What! You special summoned another monster?!" yelled Jun as he watched Saburo's Blackwing-Bora the Spear appear on the field.

"That won't be the only monster you see this turn, 'cause now I summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield (Level Two/Winged Beast/Tuner/100/1800)!" Saburo slapped yet another card on the appropriate slot. Instantly, a small black bird in silver appeared.

(_Damn! This guy summoned three monsters in one turn, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that!_) Jun thought as he examined his hand.

------

Fumio and the other participants watched as Jun and Saburo's Duel commenced; they had all crowded around the big screen television, amazed at the turn of events that were taking place during the duel.

"Hey you must be Fumio. My name is Naoki Emi, and I'll be your opponent in the first round." said a girl with short brown hair. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a short red skirt with knee-high boots. As to be expected, a Duel-Disk was on her left arm. She extend her hand for handshake.

Confused, and not really sure what to do, Fumio shook her hand.

"You're kind of cute, so I might go easy on you," Emi said flirtatiously, wrapping her arms around Fumio. A blush covered his cheeks as he struggled to break from her hold on him.

"So, this is the grandson of the legendary Yugi?" asked a man wearing a white top hat. He wore white spiral glasses and an all-white suit and cape. He placed his hand on Fumio's shoulder, starling him and making him jump a few feet away.

"Who are you?" Fumio asked.

"My name is The Illusionist, and as you can see, I'm a fellow participant of this tournament," explained The Illusionist as he bowed to Fumio.

"This my not be the best time my good sir, but would you care to have a quick Duel with me?" asked the Illusionist as he inserted his Deck in the proper slot of his surprisingly black Duel-Disk.

"Well, I guess I could use a quick warm-up," replied Fumio, doing the same.

As both players started up their Duel-Disks, all of the other participants turned their attention to the Duel that was beginning to take place.

**(Fumio: 4000/The Illusionist: 4000)**

------

**(Jun: 1200/Saburo: 4000)**

Jun's field was now empty, and he had sweat pouring down his face. It was his turn, as he was beginning to draw a card from his deck. Saburo now had his Synchro Monster Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind (Level 8/2800/2000) floating beside him in attack mode.

(T**his guy! He easily dismantled my entire offense and defense, how the hell am I supposed to win?**) Jun thought as he slowly drew a card from his deck.

**Can Jun pull it together and win his duel with Saburo, or does Saburo have more tricks up his sleeve? What will be the outcome of Fumio and the Illusionist's Duel? Find out next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal: Duel 05: The Master of Magicians! The power of XX-Saber Gatumz!**

Shigeru Saburo: An eighteen-year-old boy and a graduate from Duel Academia. During his days at the Academia, both he and Fumio were good friends. Saburo thought the only Duelist that was equal to him in skill was Fumio, so he chose Fumio as his opponent for his graduation duel. Although their Duel ended in a tie, Saburo still thinks that Fumio is one of the best duelists Duel Academia ever had. His Deck consists of the Blackwing series.

Naoki Emi: A seventeen-year-old participant in the Fourtune Cup. Considered weird by most people that know her, Emi is a very outgoing girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. Her motives for being in the tournament are currently unknown. Emi uses a Jurak Deck with her favorite card being Jurak Tyranus. At times while dueling Emi tends to make silly mistakes as if she were an amateur.

Please,don't forget please REVIEW once your finish reading thank you!


	5. Mutoh Fumio VS Naoki Emi!

**Duel 05: The power of XX-Saber Gatmuz! Mutou Fumio VS Naoki Emi!**

(_**Damn! Things ain't looking good...**_) Jun thought as he examined his five hand-cards. (Alright, maybe this combo can work...but I have to be careful. I still don't know what his facedown card is!)

(Jun:1200/Saburo: 4000)

"Alright! I play Monster Reborn, in order to bring back my X-Saber Airbellum (Beast/Tuner/Level 3/1600/200) in attack mode!" Jun's monster appeared in the wake of a blue ankh, slashing the air with its claws.

"And that's not all, 'cause now I summon my X-Saber Urz (Beast-Warrior/Level Four/1600/1000)!" Jun slapped the card onto his Disk. A red-armored wildebeest materialized on his side of the field. "Now, since I have two X-Saber monsters on my field, I can special summon this bad boy from my hand! Come on out, XX-Saber Faultroll (Warrior/Level Six/2400/1800)!" An old man wielding a giant sword emerged, flexing his muscles.

"It seems you've taking a page out of my book," Saburo commented sarcastically, grinning a little.

"Just watch, 'cause now I'm tuning my Level 3 X-Saber Airbellum with my Level 4 X-Saber Urz to summon a new power!"

"_The mighty warrior will always shine in battle. The power of the saber lies in our hands. Synchro Summon! Come forth! X-Saber Urbellum (Warrior/Level Seven/2200/1300)!_"

"Not bad, but it still doesn't hold a candle next to my Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind (Level 8/2800/2000)." Saburo explained, as if he were talking to a child.

"That's what you think! I play the Equip Spell Card, Saber Slash, and equip it to my XX-Saber Faultroll!" Jun loudly announced, grinning widely as he watched his XX-Saber Faultroll's former sword dsappear an be replaced by a large drill.

(Dammit! That card allows him to destroy a number of face-up cards on the field in accordance to how many face-up X-Saber monsters he controls! And since he has one, he's going to destroy my Blackwing - Lone Silver Wind!) Saburo though, his heart began beating wildly. This could be the end of him.

------

"My name is The Illusionist, and I'm a fellow participant of this tournament," explained The Illusionist as he bowed before Fumio.

"This may not be the best time my good sir, but would you care to have a quick Duel with me?" asked The Illusionist as he inserted his Deck into the appropriate slot.

"Well, I guess I could use a quick warm-up," replied Fumio, doing the same.

As both players started up their Duel-Disks, all of the other participants turned there attention to the Duel that was beginning to take place.

**(Fumio: 4000/The Illusionist: 4000)**

"I'll take the first move," stated Illusionist as he swiftly drew a card from his deck.

(This Illusionist guy must've been selected to try and bring out those special dragon cards, too; but why would he want to do it here?) Emi thought curiously, furrowing her brow.

"I'll start this match off by summoning my Summon Priest (Spellcaster/Level Four/800/1600) in defense mode." The Illusionist placed his monster horizontally on his Disk. A blue-skinned priest in black robes appeared in a puff of smoke. "Now I activate my Summon Priest's effect. By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I am allowed to special summon a Level Four monster from my deck," explained the Illusionist, discarding one of his hand-cards and selecting a card from his Deck.

"I special summon my Mage Knight Defender (Spellcaster/Level Four/1600/2000) in attack mode." A magician in blue and gold armor appeared, lifting a tiny dagger.

"I set a reverse card and end my turn." A brown-backed card appeared behind Illusionist's two monsters.

"I guess it's my turn," Fumio said confidently, drawing a card.

"I summon Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level Three/1300/500 ) in attack mode!" Fumio cried, watching his monster appear in a burst of light. "Now I play the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon a monster one additional time! Come forth, Evoltector Chevalier (Warrior/Gemini/Level 4/1900/900)!" Fumio's warrior appeared in a burst of flames.

(So, he's going to synchro summon on his first turn...) thought The Illusionist, grinning evilly.

"I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 4 Evoltector Chevalier to bring fourth a new entity!" Emerald green light washed over the field.

"_The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the new path that light shines upon! Synchro Summon! One half of my soul! Junk Archer (Warrior/Level Seven/2300/2000)!"_

"Now I'm going to activate Junk Archer's special ability! See, when he's summoned, my Junk Archer allows me to remove one of your monsters from play until the end of your turn! Go, Junk Archer! Dimension Shot!" Fumio cried out as his Junk Archer shot Mage Knight Defender with a laser arrow.

(_So this is the power of a Signer huh? It is truly remarkable!_) The Illusionist though, letting out a sadistic laugh.

------

**(Jun: 1200/Saburo: 0)**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE WINNER OF THE FIST DUEL IN ROUND ONE IS MASARU JUN!!" yelled MC, pointing straight at Jun. His ace monster, XX-Saber Gatmuz, was standing at his side.

"You could never beat me! I have the power of the XX-Saber Gatmuz on my side!" declared Jun, walking off the main stage with his hands in his pockets. Saburo was on his knees, struggling to get up.

"LET'S PROCEED TO THE NEXT MATCH! MUTOU FUMIO AND NAOKI EMI, WILL YOU PLEASE HEAD TO THE MAIN STAGE!!" yelled MC.

Both Sol and Takashi watched the ongoing tournament from up a private suite overlooking the arena.

"King, you might want to pay attention to this Duel, because the man you'll face in the finals is up." Sol advised Takashi, a sinister undertone present in his voice.

Takashi rose from his makeshift throne and walked over beside Sol. "I don't need to watch these lesser beings Duel; it doesn't mater who wins, because in the end, I will always be King."

(_This is the grandson of the legendary Mutou Yugi, huh? I do hope he makes it to the end, so I can crush him for his grandfather's placing a burden on the Kaiba family._) The King thought as he watched Fumio take his place in the arena.

(_This kid's no joke; he defeated the Illusionist without even breaking a sweat._) Emi thought, activating her Duel-Disk.

(_She's seen a lot of my strategies against that Illusionist guy...but if I want to face the King, I have to win no matter what!_) Fumio started to shuffle his cards, never once breaking eye contact with Emi.

"Hey, let's have an awesome Duel! If I win, you gotta be my boyfriend," said Emi, winking. Fumio sweatdropped and activated his Duel-Disk.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER EXCITING DUEL?! ON MY RIGHT WE HAVE THE BEAUITFUL MISS NAOKI EMI!" yelled MC, the crowd support for Emi being tumultuous.

"AND ON MY RIGHT IS THE GRANDSON OF THE LEGENDARY MUTOU YUGI, MUTOU FUMIO!!!" MC announced as he yelled at the top of his voice into the microphone, causing the crowd to start chanting "Yugi!" in honor of the legendary Duelist.

"DUELISTS...BEGIN!"

**(Fumio: 4000/Emi: 4000)**

"I'll start this duel off, draw!" Fumio yelled as he quickly drew a card from his deck. "I'll start things off by summoning my Evoltector Chevalier (Warrior/Gemini/Level 4/1900/900) in attack mode!" Fumio's flaming warrior appeared in a burst of flame.

(So, he's going to try and summon his Junk Archer this early on, huh?) Emi thought, the beginnings of a frown starting to form on her beautiful face.

"Now I'll set two reverse cards and end my turn." Fumio stated, plugging the cards into their appropriate slots.

(_Fumio, please win!_) Masuyo prayed, crossing her fingers for luck.

"I guess it's my move," Emi announced as she drew a card from the top of her deck. "I activate the Field Spell Jurassic World!" yelled Emi as a slot on her Duel-Disk opened up. She placed the card inside, and its effect was instantaneous. Before anyone had a chance to became the surrounding area was replaced Before anyone had a chance to blink, the arena became the surrounding area was replaced was a large jungle terrain. Far behind Emi, a large volcano loomed.

"Now I'm going to summon my Jurak Protapus (Level 4/1700/1200) in attack mode!" said Emi dramatically as she watched her dino appear on the field. Her monster was an admittedly strange-looking triceratops, its hide a hideous orange and blue.

"My Jurak Protapus' effect gives it 100 attack points for each monster you control (1800/1200), and with the effect of Jurassic World, my dino gains 300 more attack, as well asn defense!" (2100/1500) Emi explained proudly. Her monster let out a loud shriek as its power rose.

"Now I'm going to send my Jurak Protapus to attack your Evoltector Chevalier, but before I do that I'm going to activate my spell, Dino Stomp! See, my spell allows me to destroy one of the cars in your spell/trap card slot when one of my Dinosaur monsters declares an attack! I choose the card on my right!" loudly announced Emi as she pointed in the direction of Fumio's face-down. The card shattered into a million pieces.

"Now attack my beast!" Emi's monster ran forward and head-butted Fumio's Chevalier, sending it flying through the air. It shattered it into pixels before it hit the ground.

**(Fumio: 3800/Emi: 4000)**

(She's pretty good!) Fumio thought excitedly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I set two reverse cards." Two brown-backed cards appeared before her. "And that's all for me."

"Well, looks like it's my turn!" said Fumio, snapping a card off the top of his deck. "I reveal my face-down card, Birthright! This card allows me to special summon one normal monster from my grave in attack position, so say hello again to my Evoltector Chevalier!" Fumio exclaimed. His monster appeared once more in a pillar of flames and struck a dramatic pose.

"Wait a minute, that's not a normal monster. How does that trap work for you?" Emi asked as she rubbed the back of her head in confusion.

Fumio chuckled. "My Evoltector Chevalier is a Gemini monster, and all Geminis are treated as normal monsters while on the field and in the grave." he explained. "Now I summon my Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level Three/1300/500) in attack mode." said Fumio as he placed his monster card on his Duel-Disk. Junk Synchron appeared and floated next to Fumio.

"Now I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 4 Evoltector Chevalier to bring fourth a new entity!" Fumio called. As he watched his two monsters jump into a green vortex he began to chant

"_The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the new path that light shines upon! Synchro Summon! One half of my soul! Come forth, Junk Archer (Warrior/Level 7/2300/2000)!"_

(So he's got his ace card out already.) Emi thought contemplatively, watching Junk Archer ready its bow.

"Now I activate Junk Archer's special ability! Junk Archer allows me to remove one of your monsters from the field until the end of the turn, and my obvious target is your Jurak Protapus!" Junk Archer fired a laser arrow, removing Jurak Protapus from the field. "Now my warrior, attack her life points directly! Scrap Arrow!"

------

The battle heats up between Fumio and Emi! Can Emi save herself from Junk Archer's attack, or will she be rendered helpless by Fumio's truly genius style of Dueling? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal: Duel 06: Dinosaur's Rage! Junk Archer to the rescue!


	6. Dinosaurs Rage!

**Duel 06: Dinosaurs Rage! Junk Archer to the rescue!**

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Duel Terminal:

"Well, looks like it's my turn!" said Fumio, snapping a card off the top of his deck. "I reveal my face-down card, Birthright! This card allows me to special summon one normal monster from my grave in attack position, so say hello again to my Evoltector Chevalier!" Fumio exclaimed. His monster appeared once more in a pillar of flames and struck a dramatic pose.

"Wait a minute, that's not a normal monster. How does that trap work for you?" Emi asked as she rubbed the back of her head in confusion.

Fumio chuckled. "My Evoltector Chevalier is a Gemini monster, and all Geminis are treated as normal monsters while on the field and in the grave." he explained. "Now I summon my Junk Synchron (Warrior/Tuner/Level Three/1300/500) in attack mode." said Fumio as he placed his monster card on his Duel-Disk. Junk Synchron appeared and floated next to Fumio.

"Now I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my Level 4 Evoltector Chevalier to bring fourth a new entity!" Fumio called. As he watched his two monsters jump into a green vortex he began to chant

"The clustering forces will split into a silver arrow! Become the new path that light shines upon! Synchro Summon! One half of my soul! Come forth, Junk Archer (Warrior/Level 7/2300/2000)!"

(_So he's got his ace card out already._) Emi thought contemplatively, watching Junk Archer ready its bow.

"Now I activate Junk Archer's special ability! Junk Archer allows me to remove one of your monsters from the field until the end of the turn, and my obvious target is your Jurak Protapus!" Junk Archer fired a laser arrow, removing Jurak Protapus from the field. "Now my warrior, attack her life points directly! Scrap Arrow!"

(_Oh, no! I forgot which face-down was my counter!_) Emi started to panic, desperately looking back and forth between her two set cards. Before she could make a decision, however, Junk Archer's arrow hit her squarely in the chest, driving her backwards and almost knocking her off her feet.

**(Fumio: 3800/Emi: 1700)**

(_Wow...she's not that bright when it comes to Dueling. Maybe I overestimated her..._) Fumio thought, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, Fumio!" yelled Kazuki, jumping up from his seat.

"Now I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn," Fumio declared, two brown-backed cards shimmering into existence before him.

As Fumio's turn ended, Emi's Jurak Protapus reappeared on her side of the field. Emi began jumping up and down in exuberance. "Yay! My pretty dino is back!" Fumio observed her actions with a slightly bemused expression. (_Is she serious?_)

"Okay, time to get serious! Draw!" Emi placed her newly-drawn card in with the rest of her hand. "I activate my spell card, Big Evolution Pill!" Jurak Protapus vanished. "Big Evolution Pill's effect forces me to release one Dinosaur-type on either players field. But, in exchange, I can normal summon or set any one of my dinos without tribute for up to three turns!" Emi gave a little grin, and a pillar of fire suddenly erupted behind her.

"Be summoned...Jurak Tyranus (Dinosaur/Level Seven/2500/1400)!" Emi's newest monster, a massive orange and blue tyrannosaurus with a long mane of golden hair, dispersed the flames with a stomp of its foot. (2800/1700)

(Damn! And thanks to her Jurassic World, her Tyranus is just gonna get even stronger!) Fumio felt a trickle of sweat under his arm.

"But the fun doesn't stop there, cutie! Now I remember one of the cards I set, so now reverse card open, Fossil Excavation!" Without breaking her stride, Emi swiftly discarded a card from her hand. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon a Dinosaur back to the field! Come on back, Jurak Protapus!"

Emi's grin, if possible, got wider. "And don't forget about the power bonus it gets thanks to my Jurassic World!" Emi warned. (Dinosaur/Level Four/2000/1500)

"But I guess it doesn't matter, because Jurak Protapus won't be staying long! I activate my Jurak Tyranus's effect!" Protapus disappeared in a flash of fire. "Jurak Tyranus allows me to release one Dinosaur- type monster to increase its attack by 500!" Jurak Tyranus was suddenly surrounded by a fiery aura. It let out an earth-shaking roar, letting the world know its power. (Dinosaur/Level Seven/3300/1700)

"Jurack Tyranus, attack Fumio's Junk Archer with Dino Crushing Head-butt!" commanded Emi. Her monster complied, charging towards Junk Archer with its head bent low.

"Just wait one second! Reverse card open, Synchro Strike!" Fumio's face-down card flipped face-up, revealing a picture of Junk Warrior being backed by Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior. "My Trap Card allows me to raise my Junk Archer's attack by 500 for each monster used to summon it! And if you recall, I used two monsters to summon him, so he gains 1000 points!" Fumio announced. A green aura surrounded Junk Archer, and he loaded an arrow into his bow. (Warrior/Level Seven/3300/2000)

But Fumio wasn't done. As the two monsters got closer and closer towards each other, Fumio's second face-down revealed itself. "Go Trap Card, Skill Successor from my grave! See, when this card is in the graveyard, I can remove it from the game to give one monster on my field gains an extra 800 points!" Junk Archer flew behind the opposing monster and fired a laser arrow, catching the dinosaur in the head and causing it to explode into pixels.

**(Fumio: 3800/Emi: 900)**

------

"Mutou Fumio is a very special boy." Sol informed the King they watched the match from the top box.

"What do you mean 'special?'" Takashi asked suspiciously, turning to Sol. His eyes demmanded answers.

"You see my King, Fumio and you have much more in common than you realize. Mutou Fumio, like you...is a Signer!" Sol smirked slightly at Takashi's shocked expression.

"He's not the only one; there are also three out of the other seven competitors who I have reason to believe are the rest of the Signers. However, they have yet to display their abilites," Sol continued.

(_No...no way!_) Takashi thought. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing the Wings of the Dragon.

"That's why I took the liberty of personally handing out the Fortune Cup invatations. I invited those who I felt could be possible Signers, like yourself and Mr. Mutou." explained Sol as he turned his back on Fumio's Duel.

"They just need help bringing out their power, thats all," and with that, Sol left the King to his thoughts.

(_That Fumio kid...I need to test his strength_.) thought Takashi, grabbing his helmet and following Sol out of the room. (_Let's see what a Mutou's made of._)

------

**(Fumio: 3800/Emi: 900)**

"No! Not my pretty Jurak Tyranus!!" Emi cried as tears flowed down her cheeks. She turned her furious gaze to Fumio. "You're going to pay you big mean boy! I set one card and end my turn!" Emi could barley speak through her tears.

(_Man, this girl has issues..._) Fumio sighed and shook his head as he drew a card from his Deck. "Well, it was a great duel Emi, but it's time for me to end this. Go Junk Archer, direct attack!" and with those words Junk Archer flew into the air and launched a sharp laser arrow at Emi. She screamed and covered her arms, never noticing her life points plummet to zero.

**(Fumio: 3800/Emi: 0)**

"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match is Mutou Fumio!" announced MC. Fumio's face appeared all over the stadium, the crowd going wild at the image.

"Your dinosaurs' rage almost caught me off-guard; if it wasn't for my Junk Archer, I would've been done for." Fumio extended his hand to help Emi, who had collapsed after his last attack. She was still crying.

"You did well, there's no reason to cry," Fumio placed his hand on Emi's shoulder before walking off of the arena.

(_Wow! That guy's so great..._) Emi thought admirably, wiping her eyes.

(_Way to go Fumio_.) Maysuo thought, letting out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

------

As Fumio made his way back to the waiting room, he found his path suddenly blocked. Kaiba Takashi stood in the middle of the hallway, silver D-Wheel helmet tucked under his arm.

"You're Kaiba Takashi." Fumio addressed him. It wasn't a question.

"And you are Mutou Fumio. That was some pretty good dueling you showed out there," replied Takashi, beginning to close the distance between them.

"I know you own a D-Wheel because I saw it in the holding area. I was wondering, how would you like to have a warm-up match with the King?"

Fumio smirked. "Wouldn't that take the fun out of me getting to Duel you in the final match?"

"Nope. Grab your D-Wheel and meet me in the main arena in five minutes." Takashi ordered, suddenly cold, as he placed his helmet on his head and made his way to the arena.

(_Why would he do this?_) wondered Fumio as he headed towards the holding area. He entered the Fortune Cup to try his luck against the King; it looked like his chance would come sooner than he thought.

------

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that we will be taking a brief intermission from the Fortune Cup to bring you a special Riding Duel between the King and an opponent of his choice!" MC announced. The reaction from the crowd caused the whole Duel Arena to shake. With a cocky laugh, Takashi emerged from his corner and rode the air on his silver chopper-style D-Wheel, circling around the while stadium as the crowd chanted his name. "King Kaibab! King Kaiba! King Kaiba!"

(What a stupid move on the King's part. Now I get to see his deck strategy.) Jun thought, a gleeful smirk on his face, as he watched the whole thing on television in his personal D-Wheel garage. Jun's D-Wheel was red in color and looked very similar to the first ever D-Wheel created by Fudo Yusei.

(Now let's see if you really are a Signer...) thought Takashi as he waited patiently for Fumio to arrive.

With a roar of an engine, a black D-Wheel with red and gold highlights soared through the air and landed safely on the ground right next to Takashi.

"Hey that's Fumio!" Said Shoji as he rose up from his seat.

"You're right, what's he doing facin' off against the King?" Kazuki asked, copying Shoji's actions and squinting at the field. Without a doubt, it was Fumio down there, an excited grin on his face.

"Wow! Ladies and gentlemen it appears that Mutou Fumio from the last match is the one challenging the King!" MC shouted, veins began popping out of his forehead and spittle flying onto the microphone.

The crowd went wild in excitement as they watched the two D-Wheelers getting ready to engage in a Ridding Duel.

MC as he slammed his foot on the ground.

"SPEED WORLD ON!"

And with those words both Takash and Fumio's D-Wheels activated. A computerized voice spoke up from out of nowhere.

"Duel Mode on. Auto Pilot, standby." Speed World had now activated; the sky of the arena had changed from a sky blue to a shocking array of colors.

"RIDING DUEL STARTS IN THREE...TWO...ONE!" MC's face split into a wide grin....before finally:

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

And thus both riders revved up their bikes and took off. The Riding Duel had finally begun!

**(Takashi: 4000/Speed Counters: 0/Fumio: 4000/Speed Counters: 0)**

"I'll make the first move!" Fumio called to his opponent, drawing a card from his Deck.

Fumio studied his hand for a few moments before he made his move. " I summon my Zero Gardna (Warrior/Level Four/0/0) in defense mode." stated Fumio as he watched his monster appear on the right side of him. He set his jaw and sped up, coming up right beside the King. (_You wanted a Duel, Kaiba? Well you've got one!_)

------

And so it begins! The battle between Fumio and the King heats up next chapter in Duel 07: Take flight, Stardust Dragon! The Crimson Dragon appears!


	7. Prolouge

**Welcome all to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Soul of a Duelist prologue. That story is basically a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I say that because in this story, Neo Domino exists, as well as some of the key characters from 5D's (the ones I like anyway). Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: The Soul of the Duelist takes place fifth teen years after the adventures of Judai Yuki and company. This story centers on the main character, Hideo Daimon, and his adventures at the Duel Academia. The characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's that are in this story are Rua, Ruka, Jeager, Yusei (as a supporting character) and Jack Atlus and crow. **

**Brief info on the story- Well like I said before, this story takes place fifth ten years after the adventures of Yuki Judai and company. Hideo Daimon now and Osiris red student is looking to pursue his dreams at one day being pro like his dad. Fudo Yusei, Daimon's new found friend(Although he hates the fact Daimon got him thrown in the Osiris red dorm) is also looking to one day go pro. The title of Kaiser is currently held by the infamous Atlus Jack, who by the way everyone at the Academia adores. One of the best first year students (well besides Daimon any way) Crow has his dream set out on becoming the Kaiser, and soon the King of games. What secrets lie in the walls of the duel Academia? Well to find out follow the adventures of Hideo Daimon, and Fudo Yusei as they chase there dreams at the Duel Academia. The basic genre of the story is Action-Adventure/Drama / Fantasy/Brief Romance. I don't want to make it too romance heavy, because I really don't enjoy writing it but if you guy's want more romance, just let me Know and I'll kick the romance level up a notch. The first three parts of the first story arc will be Part 1: Chasing the title of Kaiser. The second part of the first story arc will be Part 2: 5000 year old battle! Return of the king of the underworld. And last but not least part 3: the grand duel. After those are complete then the next story arc kicks in which will be called, Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Shadow of infinity which wil tak place years 2-3 of the students at the Duel Academia.**

**Brief Character Bio**

**Hideo Daimon- the main protagonist of this story and a 16 year old Osiris red Student. Daimon's main philosophy revolves around solving all his troubles with dueling. When it comes to school work he tends to slack off, earning him a quick title known as "Daimon the dropout". Daimon is a very care free sprit and never let things worry him to much (just like Jesse Anderson)**

**Fudo Yusei- a 16 year old student that resides in the Osiris red dorm. You should already know a lot about Yusei.**

**Hogan Crow- a 16 year old student from the Obelisk blue dorm. Crow's main goal is to become Duel Academia's new Kaiser and one day king of games. Because of his dreams he tends to shun everyone away. **

**Atlus Jack- the 17 year old Kaiser of Duel Academia. Praised by most, Jack doesn't let his fame go to his head. He dos'nt really make conversion with any one but Izumi.**

**Well that does it for this many prologue, hope you enjoyed it and will go check out my story, and maybe let me know how you feel. So thanks in advance for checking out my story, until next time , Later!**


End file.
